The present invention relates to a rechargeable battery (e.g., a lead-acid battery for use in vehicle starting, lighting, and ignition applications, etc.).
EP 0 523 273 B1 describes a rechargeable battery with a plastic housing in which two or more cells are arranged. Normally, there are 6 cells. The cover comprises a lower part, which is fitted to the housing such that it is liquid-tight and gastight, having in each case one filling and monitoring opening per cell, which can be closed by a sealing plug. An upper part is fitted to the lower part at a distance from the lower part, with labyrinth-like cavities for acid deposition being formed on the channel walls of each cell between the lower part and the upper part. Gas and liquid can flow through the filling and monitoring openings in the lower part, past the sealing plug, into the cavities. In order to dissipate the gases which are produced during operation of the lead-acid rechargeable battery, the degassing system which is formed by the cavities is provided with at least one degassing opening, which has ignition protection in the form of a flame trap valve.
EP 0 570 703 B1 describes a similar rechargeable battery, whose housing is likewise completely closed by the lower part and in which an upper part is arranged at a distance from the lower part, and a gas collection area for acid deposition is formed between the lower part and the upper part. Once again, the sealing plug extends down into the plane of the lower part. A gas outlet point is provided in the area of the sealing plug in the plane of the lower part, and is of such a size that, in the event of brief tilting up to 180° C., no more acid can emerge from the gas area of the respective cell, than is held by the cavity associated with it.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,593 discloses a leak-proof battery cover for an energy storage battery, which has a labyrinth formed by passages between each cell valve and an atmospheric valve. The cavities, which are in the form of a labyrinth, are designed such that a portion of each path of the labyrinth is always kept above the level reached by the electrolyte in the associated cell when the battery is tilted onto any of its sides, or is rotated through 90° from its upright position. This labyrinth arrangement prevents electrolyte from reaching the atmospheric valve and from emerging from the battery.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved rechargeable battery which has a battery cover which can be produced at a lower price and in a relatively efficient manner. It would also be advantageous to provide a rechargeable battery having a battery cover in which return flow of electrolyte which has been collected in the cavity into the cell is improved. It would also be advantageous to provide a rechargeable battery and cover in which the risk of static discharging in the cover is reduced. It would be advantageous to provide a battery having a cover that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features.